Only He Can Make Me Ride
by Miss-Shyla
Summary: Kagome rode horses for years but when her and her horse are injured after accident she refuses to ride again. Her friends and family take her to a ranch in hopes of getting their friend back. SessXkag


**Title: Only He Can Make Me Ride**

**Author:** Shyla

**Summary: Kagome rode horses for years but when her and her horse are injured after accident she refuses to ride again. Her friends and family take her to a ranch in hopes of getting their friend back. When she gets their she finds out something she didn't know about the Taisho boy's eldest son. SesshoumaruXKagome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because if I did own it Sesshoumaru would already be with Kagome. Get your facts straight peoples.**

* * *

Inuyasha and I laughed as Sango smacked Miroku across his pale cheek, we had all met here at Taisho Horse Boarding. My best friend Inuyasha's father Toga, owns the place and I had started taking lessons here in grade school. Sango and Miroku had started earlier last year but we were all really close now.

I snuck away from them to walk the isles looking for my horse. Making sure they weren't looking I unlocked my horse Shadow's pen. I led him out quietly and quickly, luckily for me Shads was the strong, silent type. I led him out the back making sure to avoid Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. We walked past the regular trail into a more wooded area, I swung onto Shadow's bare back and sighed. I hated puting reins and sadles on him; he was not happy with them on. I squezzed his sides with my legs, "Go boy." I whispered quietly and he started into a slow walk. He stomped on brush that layed on the cold, winter ground.

I had to tell Inuyasha that he was over reacting about ice still being here. It was silly really, if there was hardly any snow left how could there be ice? I had told him that but he never listens to me. Toga opened the stables years ago. I had been helping out there since elelmantary school when I met the youngest Taisho in Science class. We were partnered for a prodject and we automatically didn't get along. He was a pig head and I was a bratty-smart alick.

After a month of being partnered though we finally started talking about something other than school but our passions; horses. I had been looking for a new place to ride since my parents had moved me and his parents had a boarding place where you could ride, feed, get lessons, everything. We became fast friends after that.

Shadow suddeny stopped, I lurched forward and grabbed his main. I pushed my hair out of my face to see a large black bear not ten feet away from us. I froze like the ice that Inuyasha had spoke about, there was no possible way we could get out of this unless we bolted to the left; back to the trails and then ran home. I bit my lip as I pressed my legs to the left trying to get to the trails, my eyes locked with the bears as he suddenly blocked my path. I swallowed hard and kicked Shad's right side and called out to go left. I knew this way would take us to the road but it was better than staying where we had been. Shadow was running as fast as he could and I flinched as I heard the bear roar loudly behind me. I pushed Shadow harder until we reach a steep hill, he couldn't keep his balance and slid down it.

We hit ice and slid, I was lanched from his back and fell on the cold, icey road. I cried out in pain andheard Shadow cry out much the same way, I could feel my bones breaking and had to fight passing out from the pain. I could hear Shadow's shoes clattering on the ground as he faught to get up. I could see his black blurry hair not far from me.

I crawled to him and layed on his soft, warm, fur; we needed help or we would die out here. I could hear Shadow's cries of worry and pain. I started crying from knowing he was hurt and the excursiating pain shooting down my body. Suddenly a large pain just hit me and I passed out. The last thing I remember is Shadow's fur.

* * *

Ok this was hard for me too write actually. I already have the chapters on paper but it's going to take a while to type them out. Tell me what you think--Shyla--


End file.
